


Your word is Butthead / Твое слово - болван

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Absolutely Zero Chill, Alec is a Little Shit, And Sass, Competition, Extra Alec is best Alec, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Magnus is a little shit, Making Out, Single Parents, Snark at First Sight, True love right there, a disgusting amount of fluff, and a big dose of competitiveness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: У сына Алека есть плохая привычка быть чрезмерно конкурентоспособным. Что, на самом деле, вполне себе нормально – яблоко от яблони недалеко падает, и в этом определенно вина Алека.Или о том, как сыновья Алека и Магнуса соревнуются друг против друга в знании орфографии, и они оба слишком вошли в раж, выясняя, кто же лучший.





	Your word is Butthead / Твое слово - болван

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Your word is Butthead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862467) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit)

У сына Алека есть плохая привычка быть чрезмерно конкурентоспособным. Что, на самом деле, вполне себе нормально – яблоко от яблони недалеко падает, и в этом определенно вина Алека. 

Он никогда не пропускает школьных мероприятий, но, честно говоря, чаще всего приходит с большим опозданием – в большинство дней из-за работы он не может вовремя забрать Макса (спасибо Господи за Майю и ее безграничную доброту, и любовь к крестнику). Сегодня же, он пришел на десять минут раньше. Лайтвуд наверняка не раз превысил скорость по пути, но, даже если он получит штраф в течение следующих недель – это стоило того. Одно только радостное выражение лица Макса и его счастливая улыбка окупает все, когда Алек входит в помещение и ловит его в свои объятия.

Довольно много родителей уже подошли, так что Алек ведет сына к его месту и приседает перед ним. 

— У тебя все получится, обезьянка, да? 

Макс серьезно кивает, напрягая лицо, чтобы казаться старше, чем он есть на самом деле. 

— Я их всех раздавлю, – обещает он.

Глаза Алека расширяются, и он быстро оглядывается – убедиться, что никто не услышал, как его восьмилетний сын серьезно заявил о том, что уничтожит всех своих соперников в конкурсе правописания. Конечно, он невероятно горд, но другим не надо об этом знать. 

— Разумеется, – бормочет Лайтвуд, поворачиваясь обратно и убирая его непослушные волосы (видимо тоже семейное) с ярко-голубых глаз. – Но давай лучше не будем повторять все, что говорит тетя Иззи, хорошо?

Макс на секунду кажется сбитым с толку, но все равно кивает. Алек быстро целует его в лоб, прежде чем подняться и отправиться на поиски места через толпу родителей и посетителей. 

Он находит одно на задних рядах, что идеально, ведь так ему не придется любезничать с “футбольными мамашами” и он сможет внутренне злорадствовать, когда его сын всех раздавит, не будучи слишком очевидным или пойманным. 

— Добро пожаловать на ежегодное Соревнование по Правописанию Третьих Классов! – весело объявляет директор Гэрроуэй, делая шаг вперед. – Спасибо всем за то, что вы сегодня здесь. Я рад видеть, что многие родители смогли прийти. В этом году принимают участие две команды – класс миссис Клэри Фрэй и класс мистера Саймона Льюиса. 

Раздаются аплодисменты, когда оба учителя поднимаются в первом ряду, махая родителям. Мистер Льюис подмигивает Максу и показывает поднятые вверх большие пальцы. Он определенно знает, кто его чемпион, и Алек гордо ухмыляется, смотря, как его сын показывает ответный жест учителю с серьезным выражением лица, означающим, что он здесь для победы. 

Так что, Алек, вероятно должен научить сына о достоинствах конкуренции ради одной только забавы, но это может подождать – сначала он должен заставить всех остальных детей глотать метафорическую пыль. 

Продолжается перечисление фамилий в алфавитном порядке, и мужчина одобрительно кивает, потому что он любит, когда все методично организовано, но не может перестать ерзать на стуле в ожидании, когда идут первые дети. 

Произнесены только первые пара фамилий начинающихся на “Б”, когда сзади него открывается дверь, и кто-то поспешно заходит. 

— Прошу прощения, – громко говорит незнакомец, когда все взгляды обращены к нему, прежде чем занять ближайшее к нему свободное место, которое по случайному совпадению находится рядом с Алеком. 

Садясь, он машет ребенку в классе миссис Фрэй и облегченно выдыхает. Ребенок машет в ответ, его глаза радостно засияли, прежде чем он сжал маленькие кулачки, смотря на мужчину с непоколебимой решимостью. 

— Что я пропустил? – выдыхает мужчина, поворачивая голову к Алеку. 

Перечисление все еще на букве “Б”, так что Алек позволяет себе отвлечься и поворачивает голову и… сразу же теряет способность говорить. Это хорошо, что Лайтвуд не из тех, чьи навыки правописания проверяются, потому что он не уверен, что сможет даже свое имя произнести правильно. 

Впрочем, он определенно может произнести “срань Господня” с орфографической точностью, и это лучшее, что приходит ему в голову для описания этого абсолютно потрясающего незнакомца, сидящего рядом. Его золотистая кожа сияет блеском вплоть до расстегнутого воротника его темно-синей шелковой рубашки, подвески спадают по его груди, словно указывая путь глазам Алека. Его миндалевидные глаза подведены черным, подчеркивая их янтарный оттенок, и это отвлекает Лайтвуда от разглядывания его открытой груди, что не так уж странно, потому что мужчина смотрит прямо на Алека, выжидающе моргая.

Точно. Это, вероятно, потому, что он задал вопрос. 

Алек прочищает горло. 

— Не много, – бормочет он, отводя взгляд на импровизированную сцену. – Сейчас только первая тройка. Они неплохо справились, наверное, – он пытается звучать более увлеченным, чем есть на самом деле. Ну, серьезно, один из них даже не смог выговорить “ползти”. Дилетант. 

Он, похоже, плохо пытался это скрыть, потому что губы мужчины (очень соблазнительные) растягиваются в коварной ухмылке, и он выгибает бровь. 

— Рафаэль Бейн, – произносит директор Гэрроуэй, и сосед Алека моментально выпрямляется и отворачивается – его взгляд снова на мальчике, которому он ранее махал, когда тот выходит в центр комнаты, выглядя одновременно застенчиво и решительно.

— Твое слово, – директор Гэрроуэй делает паузу для эффекта, – “красивый”.

Сосед Алека пренебрежительно усмехается.

— Раз плюнуть, – пробормотал он себе под нос. 

Мальчик, видимо, тоже так думает – он выпрямляется, расправляя плечи и приподнимая подбородок. 

— Красивый, – твердо повторяет он. – “К – Р – А – С – И –В – Ы – Й”. Красивый. 

— Отлично справился, – одними губами говорит блестящий мужчина мальчику, подмигивая. Ребенок выглядит гордым собой, когда директор отправляет его на место с поздравлением. Поворачиваясь обратно к Алеку, мужчина широко улыбается, сияя от гордости. – Говоря о красоте, не думаю, что нас представили друг другу. Магнус Бейн, папа Рафаэля. 

— А-Алек Лайтвуд, – он пожимает протянутую руку, его щеки краснеют. – Я папа Макса, – он показывает пальцем на своего сына, который следит, как его одноклассник неудивительно правильно произносит каждую букву в слове “около”, будто оно сложное. 

— О, он в классе Саймона, не так ли? – спрашивает Магнус. 

Алек кивает, а потом все идет под откос. 

— Ох, тогда я уверен, что маленький Макс сможет смириться со вторым местом, – он звучит почти раскаявшимся. Это даже не почти, он _определенно_ звучит так, словно извиняется. 

— Прошу прощения? – фыркает Лайтвуд, пытаясь скрыть свое возмущение, и с треском проваливается. 

— Ну, наши сыновья в разных командах, – уклончиво говорит Магнус, будто это объясняет ту невероятную чушь, которую он только что произнес. – И я не хочу хвастаться, но мой сын определенно выиграет. У него _безупречная_ орфография. 

Алек издает звук, исключительно наполненный неприкрытым оскорблением. 

— Прошу прощения? – повторяет он немного громче в этот раз. – _Мой_ сын выиграет. 

Магнус фыркает, не убежденный неопровержимым аргументом Алека. 

— Я не говорю, что твой сын не хорош, – возражает он, пренебрежительно взмахивая рукой. Его окольцованные руки элегантны, ногти окрашены в темно-синий и сочетаются с рубашкой и прядками волос, упавшими ему на лоб. – Я просто говорю, что мой сын лучший. 

Алек скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я тебя умоляю, – шипит он. – Каждый знает, как пишется “красивый”. Макс его раздавит. 

— Осторожнее, Лайтвуд. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя слишком жалко, когда мой сын в порошок сотрет твоего, – Магнус прищуривается, угрожающе тыкая пальцем в его плечо. 

— Можешь произнести по буквам? – возражает Алек сквозь стиснутые зубы, отмахиваясь. 

Мужчина сжимает губы, выглядя еще более оскорбленным, и открывает рот, чтобы как-то ответить, но ему не выдается шанса. 

Директор Гэрроуэй громко прочищает горло в передней части зала. 

— Мистер Бейн, мистер Лайтвуд, – говорит он, звуча так, будто ругает детей за препирательства. – Пожалуйста?

Их головы одновременно поворачиваются на звук, и Алек моргает в оцепенении, когда понимает, что все на них смотрят. Они же говорили шепотом, так ведь? 

— Извините, – пробормотали оба, оседая на своих местах. 

— Спасибо, – директор Гэрроуэй покачал головой с толикой веселья и повернулся к классу мистера Льюиса. – Макс Лайтвуд. 

Макс вскакивает на ноги и бросается к сцене, гордо вставая по середине. 

— Твое слово “газета”. 

— Газета, – кивает Макс, прежде чем твердо и без колебаний произнести слово. – ”Г – А – З – Е – Т – А”. Газета. 

Алек светится гордостью, громко аплодируя, прежде чем понимает, что – во-первых, никто не аплодирует вместе с ним и, во-вторых, никто не аплодировал до этого. Ну, это не его вина, что все остальные не любят своих детей так же сильно, как он. Макс выглядит немного смущенным, но рано или поздно ему пришлось бы стыдиться своего отца, так что, почему бы не начать сейчас. 

Магнус насмешливо на него смотрит, когда Алек неловко сует свои руки обратно в карманы и самодовольно ухмыляется, отвечая одними только губами «всех сделает» и показывая на своего сына. 

Бейн закатывает глаза, обращая внимание на следующего ребенка. Алек сразу же узнает маленького мальчика. Его родители – те еще мудаки, и он, конечно же, никогда бы не назвал так ребенка, но… яблоко от яблони, как говорится. Мальчишка – Винсент или Виктор, или что-то в таком же роде причудливое – хулиган и причина, по которой Лайтвуда месяц назад вызывали к директору, потому что его сын решил дать сдачи. Это, естественно, вина Иззи, а не Алека, ведь он хороший отец, который не научит своего сына бить других людей, потому что они подшучивают над ним за то, что его воспитывает отец-одиночка. Конечно же, нет. 

— Хорошо, Валентин, – говорит директор. Ну, Алек был довольно близок. – Твое слово “пропадать”. 

— Пропадать, – мальчик выглядит ужасно заскучавшим и ворчливо произносит слово. – “П – Р – О – П – О – Д – А – Т – Ь”. Пропадать. 

— Это ты сейчас пропадешь, неудачник, – пробормотал Магнус, и Алек фыркает, прикусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. 

Мужчина краем глаза бросает на него взгляд, в уголках губ появляется улыбка. 

Так продолжается какое-то время. Команды одинаково хороши, и счет сравнялся, хотя, если быть честным, Алек считает, что только Макс и Рафаэль до сих пор не ошиблись ни разу. Они шепотом делятся ехидными замечаниями, комментируя успех ребят или его отсутствие. Алеку было бы стыдно оскорблять этих детей – некоторые их них очень стараются, но это на самом деле забавно, и остроумие Магнуса является прекрасным дополнение к его красоте и самоуверенной ухмылке. Черт возьми, Алек действительно очень хочет сходить с ним на свидание, поцеловать и назвать кретином. Все это очень сбивает с толку.

Вскоре, остаются только двое детей. 

Бейн откидывается на своем стуле, поворачивая голову, и шепчет Алеку.

— Не переживай, дорогой. Когда твой сын проиграет, я дам тебе свой номер, чтобы ты почувствовал, что хоть что-то сегодня выиграл. 

— О, правда? Что ж, может, я приглашу тебя на свидание, чтобы рассказать все о том, как мой сын обыграл твоего, – он скептически усмехается в ответ. 

Они все еще ругаются? Алек честно понятия не имеет, но его кожа горит, и он одновременно раздражен и взволнован перспективой сходить с Магнусом на свидание. 

Ему, вероятно, нужна помощь психотерапевта. Магнус плохо влияет на его и без того зашкаливающую конкурентоспособность. 

— Ну, может, я приглашу тебя на свидание, куплю выпить и надеру _тебе_ задницу в бильярде, – вызывающе выгибает бровь Магнус. 

— Что ж, может, я приглашу тебя на свидание, потом куплю выпить, надеру задницу в бильярде _и_ провожу до дома, – подмечает Алек. – Именно. Ты еще охренеешь, насколько я романтичен. 

Это должно было звучать, как что-то плохое? Он понятия не имеет, что сейчас происходит. Он просто знает, что ему это очень нравится так же, как адреналин в его крови и вызывающе поднятые брови Магнуса. 

— Нет, если ты первый охренеешь от того, насколько романтичен я, болван, – возражает Бейн, и последнее слово выходит немного громче, чем остальные. 

Со сцены раздается коллективный вздох, и они оба оборачиваются. Макс и Рафаэль стоят рядом, разочарованно покачивая головами. 

— Простите, – говорит Магнус, ерзая на своем месте. – Я просто предлагал моему собеседнику слово для проверки правописания. 

— Болван, – одновременно говорят Макс и Рафаэль, их лица выражают веселье и конкурентный настрой, который их отцы только что продемонстрировали. – “Б – О – Л – В – А – Н”. Болван. 

Директор Гэрроуэй зажимает переносицу, глубоко вздыхая. 

— Мистер Лайтвуд, мистер Бейн, – неодобрение сочится в каждом сказанном слове. – Как насчет того, чтобы подождать снаружи, пока мы не закончим? 

— Но, – они пытаются возразить в унисон. 

— Это был не вопрос, – строго прерывает их директор. – Я просто пытался быть вежливым. 

Алек собирается поспорить, но выражение лица директора заставляет его спину покрыться мурашками, и вместо этого он гримасничает и пытается вжаться в свое место. 

— Не волнуйся, пап, – восклицает Макс, широко улыбаясь. Он пытается подмигнуть, но в итоге моргает, и это все настолько очаровательно, что Лайтвуд не может не улыбнуться – как и Магнус, потому что сын Алека самый милый. – Ты можешь подождать снаружи. Я их всех раздавлю. 

— Продолжай мечтать, Макси, – с издевкой усмехается Рафаэль. 

Алек стонет, когда у Магнуса вырывается смешок, прежде чем он хватает его за руку, поднимая с места и выводя из помещения, снова извиняясь. 

Лайтвуд хочет добавить «ага, простите за то, что наши сыновья уничтожили всякую конкуренцию своими орфографическими способностями, неудачники», но ему удается воздержаться. 

Как только они выходят, мужчина поворачивается лицом к Магнусу, хмурясь. 

— Это твоя вина! 

— Моя? Это _ты_ виноват! – Магнус охает, хлопнув рукой по своей груди. – Это ты выругался перед детьми! 

— Ты назвал меня болваном! – возражает Алек, вскидывая руки. 

— Ну, это ты настаивал на том, что сможешь превзойти меня на нашем свидании, так что ты болван! 

— Возьми слова назад, Бейн! – он делает шаг вперед, закипая. 

— Или что, Александр? – Магнус тоже шагает вперед. – Поцелуешь меня, чтобы заткнуть?

— Может и так, – отвечает он, стиснув зубы. 

— Может, я сделаю это первым! 

Алек будет утверждать, что он первым подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать Магнуса, но, правда в том, что они двинулись одновременно, сталкиваясь губами. Мужчина хватает его за талию и притягивает ближе, и Алек врезается в его грудь. Поцелуй довольно хаотичный и резкий, пока они слегка не наклоняют головы вбок, и тогда он просто потрясающий. Они идеально друг другу подходят, и все напряжение пропадает с плеч Лайтвуда, как только он обнимает лицо Магнуса своими руками. 

Это безумие. Иззи бы им гордилась. Никогда бы Алек не подумал, что будет целоваться с почти незнакомым человеком, особенно после того, как директор школы его сына выгнал его с конкурса по правописанию, потому что они подняли соперничество на совершенно другой уровень. 

Что вообще у него за жизнь? 

Это безумие, и все же чувствуется абсолютно естественно и в равной степени ново. Это страсть и, черт, Алек и не думал, что когда-нибудь испытает подобное. Но вот он здесь, прижат к стене начальной школы его сына, целует этого прекрасного и возмутительного мужчину, пробираясь рукой под шелковую рубашку, чтобы провести по его шелковистой коже, проглатывая стон Магнуса своими губами. 

Он уже понятия не имеет, где находится. Все, что имеет значение – рука Магнуса в его волосах, слегка оттягивающая прядки, когда он углубляет поцелуй, и все тело Алека пульсирует с той же страстью, которая довела их до этого момента всего за час их знакомства. 

Он сам готов записаться на конкурс по правописанию, если он будет получать такое каждый год. 

Точно. Орфография. Начальная школа. Дети. Цензура. 

Алек отстраняется, тяжело дыша и смотрит, словно загипнотизированный, как Магнус слепо тянется за его губами, прежде чем остановиться, открывая глаза. 

— Итак, – шепчет он, и его голос настолько хриплый, что он едва ли его признает. – Вечер пятницы? 

Магнус улыбается – настоящая красивая улыбка освещает его лицо, заставляя очаровательно сморщить нос. 

— Пятница звучит хорошо, – отвечает мужчина так же затаив дыхание. – Прости, что назвал тебя болваном. 

— Прости, что назвал тебя кретином в моей голове, – говорит Алек. 

— Я назвал тебя гораздо хуже. – Магнус хихикает, его опухшие от поцелуя губы блестят, как и он сам. 

Входная дверь школы шумно открывается, и Магнус отступает назад, прочищая горло и поправляя рубашку. Алек отвлекается на его ключицу, выглядывающую из-под воротника, прежде чем его быстро возвращают на землю Рафаэль и Макс, бегущие к ним с широкими улыбками. 

—Папа! Papá! – кричат Макс и Рафаэль.

— Поверить не могу, что вас выгнали из школы! – говорит Рафаэль, но его это явно забавляет. 

— И ты сказал плохое слово при всех! – весело добавляет Макс.

— Простите, – вместе пробормотали Алек и Магнус.

— Это было _нереально_ смешно, – настаивает Макс. – Папа Рафаэля назвал тебя болваном! 

— Именно так, – Алек закатывает глаза, фыркая, и усмехается, бросая пронзительный взгляд на Магнуса, который абсолютно не выглядит раскаявшимся.– Несколько раз. И ему должно быть стыдно. 

— Так, кто выиграл? – быстро меняет тему Магнус, хотя в его глазах безошибочно сияет веселье. 

— Мы оба! – выпаливает Макс.

— Ага, у нас равный счет, – говорит Рафаэль. – Директор Гэрроуэй сказал, что мы получили бонусные баллы за то, что произнесли «болван» одновременно.

Алек смеется, опускаясь на колени перед Максом, который влетает в него, обнимая за шею. 

— Молодец, обезьянка, – Алек усмехается, взъерошив волосы сына, перед тем как подняться, держа Макса за руку. – И ты молодец, Рафаэль. 

Мальчик выглядит гордым собой, и Лайтвуд думает, что было бы не так уж и плохо, если бы его сын проиграл ему. Но этого не случилось. Потому что их сыновья одинаково крутые. 

— Увидимся в пятницу, – говорит Магнус, протягивая ему визитку. 

Какой прекрасный день, так и хочется жить. 

Алек кивает, аккуратно забирая ее из рук мужчины. Их пальцы соприкасаются, посылая ряд волнующих мурашек по его спине. 

И, играючи подмигивая, Магнус разворачивается и уходит, держа сына за руку. Алек решительно не смотрит, как соблазнительно покачивались его бедра, или как его узкие джинсы отлично подчеркивали ягодицы. 

— Что будет в пятницу? – спрашивает Макс, потянув отца за руку, ведя к машине. 

Алек колеблется всего секунду, перед тем как широкая улыбка появляется на его лице. 

— Мы с папой Рафаэля ужинаем вместе, – говорит он. – Я попрошу тетю Майю с тобой посидеть. 

— Так, ты не считаешь его болваном? – Макс с сомнением поднимает бровь. 

Алек пожимает плечами, но не может прекратить улыбаться. 

— Еще как считаю, – шутливо говорит он. – Но, он болван в хорошем смысле. 

Макс задумчиво хмыкает. 

— Валентин болван в плохом смысле, – говорит Макс, как ни в чем не бывало. – И неудачник. Мы с Рафаэлем его раздавили. 

Алек смеется – громко, тепло и беззаботно.

*

Уже поздно, и Макс давно спит, когда Магнус отвечает на его сообщение. 

_Эй, болван. Итальянский ресторан звучит хорошо. Приготовься охреневать от того, насколько я буду романтичен._


End file.
